Paradoxical
by LoneCat
Summary: A female Halliwell comes from the future and stirs things up. Chris doesn't seem to like her very much, though. Of course, she is part demon and very close with Cole. Who is the person she brought back with her? And who is chasing them through time? R&R.
1. Family Problems

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the TV show Charmed, but if the producers want to change that I would have no problem with it. :)  
  
A/N: Okay, it has been ages since I wrote fanfic and this is my first Charmed one. The first few chapters might be short, but once I get going again I promise longer chapters. Reviews are more than welcome and flames are fine as long as they are reasonable.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Piper was watching her son and ex-husband worriedly. Chris looked like he was ready to attack his father again and Leo looked like he was ready to break down and cry. _Very weird_, thought Piper, who had never seen Leo this upset before. _I wonder what he's thinking. Ever since Chris lost his temper Leo can't seem to concentrate on anything_.

"Mom!" the sound of Chris's voice snapped Piper out of her reflective state.

"Oh sorry honey, what is it?"

"I was just hoping you'd like to join us in saving your son, you know the all-powerful one?" Chris's bitter voice cut at Piper's heart. She couldn't believe he could be so sweet one minute and so cold the next.

"He gets that from growing up the son of a charmed one, you know," said Phoebe, who was sitting beside her older sister at the kitchen table. She was getting a major vibe off of Piper, even with the blocking potion. That mixed with Chris's hate and confusion and Leo's remorse was making it hard for Phoebe to concentrate. She decided to move away from them and went upstairs to go look through the Book of Shadows with Paige. She thought that maybe it would help if the three had some family time.

Chris watched his aunt leave and groaned inwardly. Great, now mom and Leo (he still couldn't bring himself to call him dad) are going to want to have a heart to heart, which we do not have time for. True to Chris's belief, Piper opened her mouth to speak, but Chris cut her off before she could say anything.

"Look, mom, we don't have time to discuss why I have done what I have and why I don't like Leo. Wyatt's in danger and he is the most important thing right now. Now, try to find this demon that will change him."

Piper looked at her son, with dismay. She couldn't believe he had just given her an order. That would not stand. "Now listen to me, Christopher Perry Halliwell, I don't like your tone. You will not talk to your mother like that. And, yes, your brother is important, but so are you, so you better damn well get used to it!"

Chris was taken aback, not by his mother's forwardness and temper (that he was used to), but by how she insisted that he was important. He doubted that anyone in his family had ever said that about him before. But the biggest shock came next, when Leo took his turn to speak. "

Your mother is right, Chris. You are important to us. Now I know that I must have hurt you really bad in the future, but I haven't done that, yet. And the more I know about it, the more I can do to save us." Chris looked at his father in anger. _How dare he think he can fix this? He is just as full of himself in the past as he is in my present._ And Chris was ready to tell him so.

"You didn't have time for me and I don't blame you, okay? I don't blame you. I am not allowed to blame the great man who balanced his duties as elder and father to the Twice-Blessed child. You couldn't help that you had to help the rest of the world, because of your elder duties. You couldn't help it that you had to spend as much time with Wyatt as possible to keep his powers in check. And you certainly couldn't help it that your final good-bye to mom and your relationship ended up resulting in me, the mistake of the fucking century!"

Piper and Leo looked at Chris bewildered. They couldn't believe what he just said. Leo was about to respond, but someone else did.

"Naughty, naughty, Chris. You shouldn't talk to your father like that."

All three jaws dropped at the sight of the two people standing before them.


	2. Mass Confusion

Chapter 2 - Mass Confusion  
  
Standing in front of the three family members were a man and a woman. The woman was decked out in black leather pants with a black leather shirt that barely covered her breasts. Her brown hair was tossed wildly, sexily, about and her chocolate brown eyes seemed to bore into the three. She wasn't the shock, though. The shock was the man who stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. It was Leo, or at least what appeared to be Leo. Actually, he looked more like evil Leo.  
  
Chris was the first to reclaim his bearings again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, and why is he with you?"   
  
The woman smiled, an eerily familiar smile.  
  
"Well, Chris, I couldn't leave him all by himself, now could I?"  
  
Chris sneered, "I would have preferred if you did."  
  
The woman laughed and so did this new Leo (who will be referred to as Leo #2). She made Leo #2 let go of her waist and she started circling around Piper, looking at her closely.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Piper Halliwell. It has been many years since I saw you."  
  
Piper looked at this woman suspiciously. As she looked closer, she realized she was barely a woman. She was maybe in her 20's, if that.  
  
"Good guess, Piper, I'm 21. That is two years younger than your son, over there."  
  
She indicated to Chris who seemed posed in a battle stance.  
  
"Chris, darling, relax. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to help."  
  
Chris relaxed a bit, but was still very tense.  
  
"Fine, do you mind if I go get the other two?"  
  
The woman waved her hand.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Chris orbed away and the four people started to look each other over. Piper and Leo couldn't seem to tear their eyes off of Leo #2. Finally, Leo spoke up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Leo #2 smiled, a very warm, calming smile.  
  
"Don't worry, all will be revealed in time."  
  
Just then, Chris orbed back with Phoebe and Paige in tow. The two witches looked at the woman and then took a double look at Leo #2.   
  
"Um, who the hell are you guys?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm curious about that myself," said Piper.  
  
The woman walked around them for a few more seconds, checking out the two newcomers. Piper could have sworn she saw a pained expression pass over the woman's face when she passed Phoebe. It was gone, though, to quickly to be sure.  
  
"Well, you all know Leo. How this version of Leo is here is a long story, which we will get to later."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," interrupted Phoebe, "we know who he is...kinda...now we want to know who you are."  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Well, that's simple. I'm Paradox Prudence Halliwell-Turner." 


	3. Blast From the Future

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, you've really inspired me. This is another short chapter and   
it's kinda rushed, but I gotta go right away, so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 3 - Blast From the Future  
  
Everyone except Chris and Leo #2 gaped at Paradox. Chris, however, started yelling.  
  
"Great, just great! Why not ruin the future some more."  
  
"Shut up, Chris," Paradox said, slightly annoyed with him.  
  
Piper got her wits about her again and said the two words she felt had become her new motto, "Start talking."  
  
Paradox smiled and started walking around the room. She walked like an angel yet had the eyes  
of a devil. Her smile and posture radiated power.  
  
"Well, maybe I should start from the beginning," she said as she sat down and motioned Leo #2 to follow suit.

"As I said, I'm Paradox Prudence Halliwell-Turner and this is Leo Wyatt. Obviously, we're from the future."  
  
"Quick question," Leo said, interrupting them, "why do I look like that?"  
  
Paradox laughed, "Well maybe if you shut up long enough, it can be explained. Everyone agree to sit down and listen to my story?"  
  
Everyone, except Chris, nodded their head and sat down. Chris just leaned up against the   
doorframe with his arms crossed, glaring at Paradox. She winked at him and his glare became   
even more intense.  
  
"Well, first things first, you can call me Pear - it is what my father calls me. Now you see, Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed Child, Chris is the Ultimate Good and I'm the Paradox. I'm half Charmed One and half demon. My mother - you, Phoebe. My father - Cole Turner."  
  
Everyone sitting down (except, of course, Leo #2) looked shocked. Pear just smiled and continued on.  
  
"Mom, don't worry, you guys don't end up together. I'm just the result of a one night stand. After all, the world needed a third Charmed One to create the Power of Three. You see, though, our Power of Three has a small little problem. One is evil and the other, that's me, is supposed to rule the Underworld. Now things were going just fine, until Wyatt started doing his evil thing. I took over the Underworld for Dad and I kept order down there. Any demon who got to the surface was taken care of by me, Chris and Wyatt. It was a great system. Chris and I knew for the longest time that Wyatt was evil. We knew ever since he killed you girls."  
  
Pear paused to give them time to register that. She knew she shouldn't be playing with the future like that and would get yelled at later by Chris, but damn - she was used to getting what she wanted.  
  
"Anyways, I kept the balance between good and evil. I kept Chris and Wyatt from feuding. You see, I am the most powerful, simply because of the blood that runs through me and the fact that I am a female witch. Female witches are just naturally stronger. The thing is, Chris, no matter how much he doesn't believe it, and Wyatt are perfectly matched. I finally got fed up with trying to keep the balance between the two. I handed the rule of the Underworld back to my dad for 1   
year. I hid up the Ever Glacian Mountains that exist in another universe. When I came back, I   
found my father slaughtered, Wyatt ruling the Underworld, Chris in the past and Leo under a   
spell. Everything was total chaos."  
  
"So," said Piper, "what brings you back here, then?"  
  
Pear smiled, "Another simple question. You see, Leo was under a spell that made him loyal to   
Wyatt, therefore, evil. His assignment was to get to me, seduce me and then turn me. I quickly   
realized what was going on and took the spell off of him, but we needed to make Wyatt think that he had succeeded. You see, I can beat him one on one, but not with all his minions, my ex-minions, around. So, Leo and I had to play out the part of lovers, the whole part. It was kind of uncomfortable at first, but I gotta say, Aunt Piper, good choice."  
  
Piper and both Leo's blushed, while Chris looked ready to throw up.  
  
"That's great, my cousin is screwing my father," Chris said sarcastically.  
  
Pear glared at him, "Oh calm down, it was all just an act and it's over, now. We're here, because this is the safest place for us to be at the moment. He found out about us and we ran. First, we found out that he plans on coming back here to kill you, Chris. So we figured not only would we be safe here for the time being, but we could also help save your ass."  
  
Chris just glared at her and mumbled, "Whatever."  
  
Piper, Paige, Pheobe and Leo looked closely at Paradox, trying to process this new information. Then, all of a sudden, Phoebe jumped up and gave her a big hug.  
  
"So you're my daughter?"   
  
A/N: I know, no cliffhanger, but I promise next chapter will be awesome :)


	4. A Little Help

A/N: Okay, I know I rushed things a bit in the last chapter, but I just needed to explain to you about their past, so I could get on to my actual storyline, which looks to be a few chapters away, yet. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, especially Dominique1 - you're giving me some major confidence.

Chapter 4 – A Little Help  
  
Pear pulled herself out of Phoebe's hug. She then stepped away and brushed herself off, looking disgusted.  
  
"Yeah, I am, but I'm not exactly here for a family reunion."  
  
"Wait, I'm confused," said Piper interrupting, "How are you Cole's daughter? We vanquished him."  
  
"No," said Pear sighing and rolling her eyes, "He is immortal – you can't kill him, you just banished him for awhile. Come on, what did you think, that you actually destroyed and immortal?"  
  
"Wow, she's a lot like Cole," Piper whispered to Paige, who nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, she is a lot like her father," Chris said aloud, overhearing Piper's comment, "and she's a brat to boot."  
  
Piper looked at her son, then her niece, and then her son again.  
  
"I'm guessing you two don't get along?"  
  
"Not since she up and left me to deal with Wyatt. Gotta love the whole abandonment thing. I should be used to it by now, though, people have a tendency to do that to me."  
  
Pear stood, with the image of fire (literally) in her eyes.  
  
"Look, you spoiled little brat. You aren't the only one who's mother was killed by Wyatt, you aren't the only one who had to deal with his evil bullshit and you sure as hell weren't the only one who was betrayed by him. So why don't you sit down and shut up, unless you want to help me find a way to stop him."  
  
Chris glared at her, "Why? You're more powerful than him, or so you say, why don't you just stop him?"  
  
"Chris, are you an idiot? Do you honestly think he's going to come to the past alone? No!"  
  
Chris backed off as Pear started to levitate.  
  
"Fine, Pear, what's your plan?" he said resignedly  
  
Pear lowered down to the ground and her eyes became normal again.  
  
"I'm going to become the leader of the Underworld in this timeline."  
  
Chris looked at Pear like she was crazy.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Pear smiled, "Walking right in and taking over."  
  
"Without any back-up."  
  
"Actually, I will have some back-up."  
  
With that, Pear shimmered out and she could be heard in the attic. Everyone orbed his or her way upstairs. There they found Pear going through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Umm, Pear, what exactly are you looking for?" questioned Paige, who was very apprehensive about this new niece of hers.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Aunt Paige? I'm trying to find a spell," Pear sniped back.  
  
"What spell?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie, I know this book like the back of my hand, why don't I help?" Phoebe said as she slowly approached her daughter. She stopped, though, when she got an icy glare from Pear.  
  
"I know this book like the back of my hand too, mother. Ah, perfect. I just need to modify it a bit," Pear said as she found the page in the Book she needed. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. She then telekinetically, but gently, pushed everyone to the walls of the attic, leaving a free space in the center. She stood in a part of this free space and began to read:  
  
"If my heart is not weak,  
  
Nor my will meek,  
  
Bring forth the one,  
  
From whom I spawned,  
  
I summon thee,  
  
So mote it be."  
  
A great cloud of red smoke appeared and it started swirling round and round. When it finally calmed down, everyone gasped at whom they saw. Well, everyone gasped, except for Pear, who just smiled.  
  
"Hello, Father."


	5. Filling In Some Blanks

A/N: Okay, I don't know much about Phoebe's past, so I made a few things up. This is just another one of those bridge chapters to get me to my actual plot, which starts next chapter (finally, lol). Okay, so here we go. Please review, too - thanx a bunch.

Chapter 5 - Filling In Some Blanks  
  
Cole looked around wildly. He knew Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo (though he wasn't sure why there were two Leo's), but he didn't the dark-head, menacing-looking woman, or the young man (who looked menacing in his own right). He felt like scratching his head, but knew that would only make him look like a fool. Then something clicked into place. He turned to the young woman.  
  
"Did you just call me father?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are."  
  
Cole looked completely perplexed.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
She sighed and did the Cliff notes version.  
  
"My name is Paradox Prudence Halliwell-Turner, Pear for short. At least, that is what you always call me. I'm from the future, so is that Leo and Mr. Sunshine over here," she said, indicating Chris, who just glowered at her.  
  
Cole just shook his head.  
  
"The day I understand what goes on in this house is the day hell freezes over."  
  
Pear walked over to him.  
  
"Watch what you say. I need hell in working order to get what I need done. That is, after all, why I summoned you here."  
  
Cole looked closely at this girl. She did remind him an awful lot of himself and somebody else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then it clicked into place. _She said Halliwell-Turner. That means she is part Halliwell. That means she is Phoebe's daughter!  
_  
"So you're my daughter and you summoned me to help you with the Underworld?" Cole asked, trying to clarify everything. Pear just nodded. Cole looked over at Chris, "Okay then, quick question. Who exactly is Mr. Sunshine over there?"  
  
Pear sighed, "Long story, basically Wyatt's little brother."  
  
"Ah, the Twice-Blessed Child."   
  
Chris rolled his eyes, but no one took any notice and Cole continued.  
  
"So he is like, what, Leo and Piper's kid who came from the future to do what - play a game of peek-a-boo with baby Wyatt?"  
  
Now Chris was mad.  
  
"Why does everybody always assume that I don't play an important part? I do remember Pear saying something about me being the Ultimate Good."  
  
"Yes, sweetie," said Piper, "and we're very proud of you. Understand, though, you are one of only two people in this room who knows what's going on, so let people sort this out first."  
  
"Fine," Chris grumbled, "Let's just make it clear to the ex-Source over here that I am here to keep my brother, the Twice-Blessed one, from becoming evil. In other words, we don't want him following in Uncle Cole's footsteps."  
  
Cole looked at Chris closely.  
  
"What is with this kid?"  
  
Phoebe stood up for her young nephew.  
  
"He's worried and he has a right to be. I'm a little worried about having you here. Not to mention my daughter, whom I'm not sure is good or evil. He is no doubt wondering the exact same thing. That and it doesn't help that he has Piper's genes in him," Phoebe added as a side note. She then had to duck as Piper swung at her.  
  
"Watch it, missy. You have those same genes. We're sisters, remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
Pear cleared her throat. She hated to be ignored.   
  
"Look, dad and I have to go and get control of the Underworld, now. If you have any doubts as to my motives, Chris will vouch for me - although I doubt he'll be happy about it. Any other questions can be directed to Chris or Leo from the future. Get it? Got it? Good!"  
  
With that Pear shimmered out with a still very confused Cole.  
  
Everyone relaxed slightly as Pear and Cole left the room. Piper sat down, looking exhausted, yet still determined to get some answers.  
  
"Okay, Chris, oh son of mine, can we trust Pear?"  
  
Chris sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we can trust her. She does run the Underworld in the future, but she was a big help in keeping the demons IN the Underworld. She just has a wild streak in her - probably from Cole."  
  
"Don't bet on it," Piper muttered. Everybody heard her, though, and Phoebe turned bright red.  
  
"Hey, so I was a little wild. I wasn't sleeping with men older than me and dressing in black leather."  
  
Piper gave her sister a look.  
  
"Okay, maybe I was, but I wasn't sleeping with my cousin's father!"  
  
"No, you were sleeping with your best friend's father."  
  
Again, Phoebe turned bright red. Everybody looked uncomfortable, except for Chris. _All this information could be useful in the future_, he thought with a quiet little laugh. He didn't have much time to enjoy it, though. Just as Phoebe was about to give her retort, a time portal opened and a whole bunch of demons started piling into the attic.


	6. New Powers

A/N: I know it's been awhile and I know this chapter is short. This chapter may not be the best well written, but it is setting up for something major. Thank you to all who have reviewed and I promise to start updating a little more regularly

Chapter 6 – New Powers  
  
"Shit!" cried Chris as demons appeared all around them, "Leo, get mom out of here, now!"  
  
The two Leos looked at each other, not sure whom he meant.  
  
"Both of you!"  
  
The three left, Chris, Phoebe and Paige got into a battle stance. Energy balls starting flying all around. Paige was orbing them back at the demons. Phoebe (with her empathy) and Chris (with his telekinesis) did the same thing. They weren't even making a dent in the flow of demons. One demon took out his sword and started slashing at the three. He hit Phoebe in the stomach and Paige in the shoulder. They both went down.  
  
"LEO! Both of you get here, NOW!" Chris yelled as he watched his aunts go down. The two Leos orbed in with Piper in between them.  
  
"What the hell!?" Chris yelled when he saw his mother.  
  
Both Leo shrugged their shoulders as if to say, "You try and stop her." It was actually comical how alike the two acted. Leo ran to Phoebe and healed her and Leo #2 did the same for Paige. Piper was trying her hardest to blow up the demons, but had the same results as the other three. She was getting frustrated and sloppy. All of a sudden an energy ball was inches from her stomach. Then, as if out of nowhere, a pure white version of Wyatt's shield went up around her. Chris turned around just in time to see it.  
  
"Mom, what was that?"  
  
Piper looked at him smugly, "Wyatt's not the only one who has powers from the womb."  
  
Chris smiled a bit. _Nice to know that there is one area in which I match up to Wyatt._ Unfortunately for Chris, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he forgot about the demons and was knocked out by a fist. When he came to he looked over to see that the demons had captured Piper, Phoebe, Paige and both Leos. Chris didn't dare make a move. The demons that did not hold a prisoner were huddled in a group talking about their next move. They had completely forgotten about Chris. _Shit! What do I do?_ Chris was starting to panic. Then an idea dawned on him. _It's dangerous, but I have no choice._ He pulled out a piece of paper that he always carried with him and started reciting a chant.  
  
"In times that have passed,

A grand spell was cast.

Undo all done by this magic,

To stop the future of tragic.

Give back the powers I own,

Place me on my rightful throne."  
  
A white light surrounded Chris and floated him into a standing position, with his head down. The demons noticed this and got into place to fight. The ones with prisoners held energy balls close to the prisoners.  
  
"Stop where you are witch! You're no threat to us. If the Charmed Ones can't beat us, no one can," said the leader, who had stepped forward a little closer to confront Chris.  
  
The white light that surrounded him was suddenly absorbed into his body and his head shot up to face the demon. He looked angry, yet confident.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Before the demons had time to react, Chris was using his telekinesis to move his family members to safety. The demons grinned and threw their energy balls at their prisoners, but they could not move and the Halliwells/Wyatts moved to safety behind Chris.  
  
"What the hell?" screamed one of the demons.  
  
Chris just smiled, "You don't mess with a Halliwell. You might wanna keep that in mind."  
  
With those words, Chris spread his arms to create a large electricity ball around the demons. He then moved his arms together and the balled closed in on the demons, vanquishing them all in one shot. Everyone looked at Chris in awe. All of a sudden, out of a dark corner came someone clapping. Everyone looked over to see Pear clapping with her father standing behind her.  
  
Chris glared at her, "You sent those demons, didn't you?"  
  
"No, I didn't. They were rebelling. You and I both have witnessed that a change in power will lead to rebels. As I recall, you were a rebel in the future.  
  
"So why didn't you help?"  
  
Pear smiled, "Because this was the perfect opportunity to get your powers back. If the demons tried to hurt our family in anyway I would have helped instantly."  
  
"Wait," Piper said, moving in between the two, "you mean Chris has more powers?"  
  
Pear looked at Chris, "Maybe it's time to explain just how powerful the Ultimate Good is."


	7. Some More Explaining

A/N: Thank-you everyone for reviewing so quickly! It is definitely a confidence booster. This is the last of my explaining chapters for awhile. In a few chapters, though, Leo will sit down and get some answers from, well, himself.

Chapter 7- Some More Explaining  
  
Chris gave his cousin a glare. He never had any plans to reveal his stupid little role in the "cosmic order". It was just too annoying. He didn't even want to reveal how powerful he was, it was just too dangerous. That was why he bound so many of his powers – it was too dangerous.  
  
Paradox noticed the older one's glare, but took no offense to it. She knew how testy he was about this. It, frankly, got on her nerves quite often. He had this amazing role to play and had the power to stop Wyatt, but he was too afraid to. He was afraid of his powers. Without his powers, she could not fully unlock her powers. This really made her mad.  
  
"Look, Chris," Pear said to him in her 'I don't want to hear this bullshit' tone, "they have to know and you have to keep your powers."  
  
"No I don't, they will just cause more harm than good," shot back Chris.  
  
"Keep them!"  
  
"No, they're going to be gone as soon as I can remember that spell."  
  
"Keep them!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Keep them!"  
  
"No1"  
  
"Damnit Chris, I said keep them!"  
  
"No way in hell!"  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"Pear!"  
  
"Chris, I mean it."  
  
"No way, Pear."  
  
"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you will listen to me!"  
  
"Guess what Paradox Prudence Halliwell-Turner, I'm older than you, so you listen to me!"  
  
"No, I'm older than BOTH of you, so you will listen to ME!" yelled a very hormonal and upset Piper. The two cousins stopped dead. They may be adults, but they weren't stupid. They knew better than to mess with Piper when she was this mad.  
  
"Good," said a much calmer Piper, "Now, Chris, did you have bound powers?"  
  
"Look, mom..." Chris started, but Piper interrupted him.  
  
"Chris, I want a simple yes or no. Let's try this again, did you have bound powers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
Piper looked at her son, but he refused to answer, so she turned to Pear.  
  
"Pear, why did he have bound powers?"  
  
"Mom..." Chris whined, not letting Pear say anything. Piper just looked at him.  
  
"I believe I asked PEAR, not you." She motioned for Pear to start talking.  
  
"Well you see, Aunt Piper, unlike you and your sisters, we all got our powers at a different time. But to have the Power of Three all three must have ALL their powers they were born with active. When there is the Power of Three, all three have extra powers, which are usually extensions of their other powers. We called these the Charmed Powers. With you three it is not that noticeable, but with us – well we all became very powerful. The thing is, Chris's original powers, the ones he was born with, started getting out of control when you died. His emotions were so screwed up; he had no clue what he was doing. So he bound his powers, except for telekinesis and orbing. He kept those for safety's sake. This led to end of the Power of Three, since he didn't have his entire original powers active. That meant that everyone lost his or her Charmed Powers. When he finally could control his powers again, he realized that re-creating the Power of Three would again give back everyone's Charmed Powers. That means that Wyatt would become more powerful and destroy even more, so he never unbound them."  
  
Everyone, except, of course, Pear and Leo #2 looked at Chris in shock. They had no clue what to think. He was so powerful and he gave up all that power, just so he could make sure his brother's already evil reign, didn't increase. All suddenly felt a new admiration for him. Piper than turned to her youngest son.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us any of this? You could have helped us so many times by simply unbinding your powers."  
  
Chris looked down.  
  
"Well, I couldn't unbind my powers. In fact, I need to bind them up quickly, before Wyatt realizes that he his Charmed Powers back."  
  
Pear looked at her cousin and laughed.  
  
"Don't you get it, Chris? In the future, we're not there. It's like we don't exist. But here, Wyatt does. We have the Charmed Powers, but he doesn't."  
  
Everyone looked over at Leo, and both he and Leo #2 replied, "It makes sense."  
  
Piper needed to sit down. Everything was happening so quickly. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. She had two very powerful sons, one that she was not only pregnant with, but also standing in front of her. She also had a half-demon niece standing in front of her that wasn't even conceived yet! It was almost too much to take.  
  
Leo was watching his ex-wife's face full of confusion and did not doubt that his face looked the same. He had no clue what to do. He just found out that the 22-year-old whitelighter standing in front of him was his son, whom his ex-wife was currently pregnant with. Not only that, but Chris hated him! Now he meets the man that created all this hate for him in his son. The kicker is that it is the future version of him. Leo doesn't like this guy and can tell he is less about family and more about the greater- good. The greater-good was an idea Leo was starting to like less and less. And this older version of himself had sex with his ex-wife's niece! She was, technically, HIS niece! It was all too disturbing.  
  
Phoebe couldn't stop staring at Paradox. She hadn't said much since Cole and Pear had gotten back from the Underworld. She couldn't even concentrate on the whole Chris's other powers things. All she could think about was her daughter. She had a daughter! Unfortunately, it was obvious that a demon-free life was not in the cards. Her daughter was half demon. Phoebe couldn't believe that she actually slept with Cole! She made a mental note to pull her little family aside later and talk to them.  
  
Cole kept looking between his so-called "daughter" and his ex-wife. He wasn't too sure if he trusted this woman claiming to be his daughter, but if he looked close enough, he could see his eyes in her and Phoebe's nose. It was very weird. He wasn't even sure if she good, evil or in the gray area. He had no clue how he could cope with this new information.  
  
Paige looked in between her two sisters, then in between her two ex-brother- in-laws and then in between her niece and nephew. In a way she felt left out. It was obvious that she had no family. Chris and Paradox had made any mention of any children Paige might have. After all, it was still a Power of Three, not a Power of Four, right? Then again, you never know. Maybe something could happen. Paige then realized something that Pear had said earlier and decided to speak up.  
  
"Pear, didn't you say something about explaining the Ultimate Good?"  
  
Pear nodded.  
  
"Well then, missy, start talking."  
  
Pear looked over to her cousin.  
  
"I think Chris should explain this."  
  
Chris sighed and nodded.  
  
"You see, Wyatt isn't the only one with a destiny. He is the Twice-Blessed Child. He has so many powers working for him. But than I was born and it was foretold that I would be the Ultimate Good. No matter what evil came my way, I'd be able to resist it. It's why Wyatt could never turn me. I was meant to make sure good always prevailed. With that came my powers, which are, actually, greater than Wyatt's, but it takes more of my energy to use them, because they are so powerful. And then there is Paradox, who is the Paradox. When it was foretold that she would be the Paradox, Aunt Phoebe loved that it started with P, so she named Pear that. Anyways, Pear is the Paradox because she is half Charmed One and half demon. She rules the Underworld, but she vanquishes any demons that dare go to the surface. She has the capacity for evil, yet she refuses to join Wyatt, because she always has a bit of good in her. She keeps the balance."  
  
Everyone looked at the two with even more respect than they had before. Before they could react, a time portal opened and two battered bodies came crashing through. One was male and one was female. Chris looked over at them.  
  
"Oh my god!"

A/N: Please review and let me know who you think the two mystery people are. I left a very big hint in this chapter. Keep reading to find out who the mystery people are and why I have future Leo in this story!


	8. Family Reunion

A/N: Sorry about how long it took. I got tied up with stuff around the house. I was happy to see all those who gave a guess as to who the mystery people are. Congrats to all those who got it right! Well here's the story and please remember to review!

Chapter 8 – Family Reunion

Chris gaped at the two bodies lying on the floor of the attic. He was upset, to say the least. Even Paradox, who hadn't shown any emotions so far looked very rattled. Leo #2 was instantly by the two strangers, healing them. Paradox snapped out of her daze and dragged Chris over to them. When Leo #2 was finished healing the two he stepped back and waited for them to wake up. Slowly the girl's eyes opened and she looked around, confused. Her eyes finally landed on Paradox and Chris. She jumped up and hugged them.

"Chris, Pear! I can't believe it. We made it!"

Both Chris and Pear wrapped their arms around this girl and gave her a hug. None of them seemed to want to let go. Finally, the girl let go and looked over to the boy.

"Oh no, Kegan!" the girl yelled.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other confused.

The girl was holding Kegan's head in her lap and crying.

"Come on, wake up, you're healed!"

Slowly, but surely, Kegan's eyes did open. He opened his mouth to speak, but the only word that came out was,

"Fiona."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other again and Paige mouthed the words, "Celtic names."

Phoebe just nodded her head and turned back to the drama. Fiona was now yelling at Kegan.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Kegan Richard Halliwell-Montana!"

The girls gasped in surprise. Paige looked at the two.

"Montana?"

Chris sighed and mumbled, "Jeez, what is everyone going to meet their kids from the future? Who's next, Wyatt?"

Piper looked at Chris and said, "Watch that attitude, young man. Now I think these two have some explaining to do. So start talking."

Fiona looked down, sheepishly.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Phoebe answered, "Well how about your name?" "Fine. I'm Fiona Patty Halliwell-Montana. Kegan is my twin brother."

Paige approached her.

"Me and Richard are your parents?" she asked timidly.

Fiona and Kegan (who by that time had gotten up and was standing by Fiona) nodded their heads. Instantly Paige pulled them into a hug, which they gladly returned.

Phoebe felt a little put out. When Piper found out about Chris, the two bonded quickly and Chris did show more affection for Piper than he had shown the whole time he was in the past. Now, Paige was embracing her children and already bonding with them. Then there was Paradox, who seemed cold and put off by Phoebe. She seemed to want nothing to do with her mother. Phoebe knew she would have to change that, somehow.

Paige finally let go of her children and looked closely at them. Kegan definitely had his father's ruggedness, while Fiona had her mother's gorgeous white skin.

Paige decided to start asking some questions.

"Ok, first things first – why did I give you your names?"

Kegan was the first to speak.

"Well, my name is Celtic – it means fiery. It suits, because I can do this."

He produced a fireball much like Pear's, but not quite as strong.

"And I got my name because it is Celtic for fair skin. It suits me for obvious reasons."

Paige smiled and grabbed her two children in a hug again. Paradox looked over to her mother and then her father. A small pain went through her heart. She wished she could have a moment like that. She knew better, though, and quickly pushed the emotion aside. Chris noticed it, though, and for the first time since they were kids, he tried to reassure her. True, it was only a smile – but it helped a lot.

"Wow, so I have twins?" Paige asked.

The two nodded and Paige beamed. Paradox couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. It's time to get down to work."

Everyone glared at her for interrupting the moment. "Look, I didn't get all emotional when I saw my mom and neither did Chris, to a certain extent. We're here to do a job. First, Cole-"

"What about Dad?" he asked.

She gave him a glare.

"Cole, go to the Underworld, start organizing the minions we'll need. Chris, go with him. Get him in touch with your contacts and make sure there is nothing on the loose. Second, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, I want you two to start making potions for any high- level demon that isn't a simple vanquish. Third, both Leos, I want you two to alert the elders and as many whitelighters as possible to be on the lookout. When Wyatt comes, he's going to want to destroy the past as well. Fourth, Kegan and Fiona are going to tell me exactly what happened. I need this information."

Everybody stared at her.

"Now, people!"

Everybody quickly moved off to do his or her assignments.

Pear turned to the twins.

"Okay, talk."

Kegan motioned for Fiona to explain.

"Wyatt captured us. He demanded to know where Chris was. We refused to tell him. We kept saying that Chris didn't tell us, for our own safety. Wyatt actually believed it, too, until you came to the past. You see Wyatt always had someone locked on to your mystical energy. It was his way of making sure you stayed put so that you didn't challenge him. Once you disappeared into the past, he knew where Chris was. He tortured us a bit for fun and then sent us back with a message. We are supposed to tell you that he is coming to get you two and he'll stop at nothing to achieve his goal."

Pear's look went from upset, to outraged, to just plain anger. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt cut through the ceiling and hit right beside her. She quickly realized what happened and reigned in her emotions. Before she could ask any questions, a very worried looking Cole orbed in.

"We have a problem."

A/N: I bet you can't guess with the problem is. Hehe (lol)


	9. A New Hurdle

A/N: I wanna thank everyone for the reviews. Kristy Anne Halliwell - no, I don't think Paradox is an actual name, but I always liked the word (it sounds awesome) and thought it would work perfectly for my character in the story so I used it!

Also, thanks to melissa for pointing out that I had Cole _orb_ in. My bad, I meant to have him _shimmer_ in.

Anyways, I want to thank all of you who guessed what the problem, but I bet you didn't expect this! Please R&R.

Chapter 9 – A New Hurdle

Paradox looked at her father. She could feel the stress building.

"Well, Cole, what is it?" asked Phoebe, who was still a little disconcerted with seeing her ex and future demon lover.

"Where are the Leos and Chris? They need to hear this." Cole said.

"Isn't Chris with you?" asked Paige.

Cole shook his head.

"No, we went our separate ways. He said something about one of his contacts being on the surface and to get you girls to call him if he was needed."

"Ok, I'll get them," Piper said, "Leo! Chris! Get back here."

Nothing happened. Piper tried again, only a little more forcefully.

"LEO! CHRIS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!"

Instantly the two Leos and Chris orbed in, ready for a fight.

"Mom, where's the demon?"

Piper just pointed to Cole. Chris looked confused.

"I know he's a demon. I meant where is the demon that's attacking."

He looked around and realized that there was no demon. He began mumbling again.

"Stupid family, get me all scared over nothing."

The sisters and the two Leos gave him a reproachful look, while Pear just rolled her eyes and turned to her cousin.

"There is no demon, obviously. Cole here has some information."

Everybody turned to Cole expectantly. Cole winced, as his daughter did not refer to him as Dad, but again as Cole. He spoke, however.

"Well, it seems that there were some demons from the future who came back to this time. They were, apparently, not part of the rebellion, but still wanted to stop Wyatt. They came back to kill him."

Everyone gasped. Piper quickly called for Wyatt and he orbed into her arms.

"There is no way they will get within 50 feet of my son," she said menacingly. Everyone nodded, agreeing with her. Cole, though, just sighed.

"Yes, they realized that, so they have a new plan of attack. They went back even farther in time. They figured that they couldn't get to any generation of Charmed Ones, but they could get to a father."

Everyone looked at him confused, except for Pear, who saw where this was going.

"Oh shit!" she screamed and then shimmered out.

Everybody turned to Cole for an explanation as to Pear's behavior.

"Yes, my daughter seems to understand what is happening. You see, a darklighter was close on Leo's tail many years ago, before he died. In fact, if he had died only a day later it would have been by the hands of the darklighter. It is, apparently, a well-known fact in darklighter circles. Somehow, these demons got a hold of this information and went back to make sure it's the darklighter who kills Leo. This would make sure that he never becomes a whitelighter, thus wiping out not only his existence but Wyatt and Chris's as well."

Everyone gasped. Piper felt light-headed and had to sit down. Her sisters followed suit. The two Leos stood there stone still while Chris began to pace the room. Chris finally stopped pacing when a look of inspiration dawned on his face.

"I know. I'll go back and make sure the demons don't get to Leo. I can easily fight them off."

Leo looked over at his son and shook his head.

"No, if anyone is to go it is me or future me over here. I can't risk you."

Chris looked at Leo and felt warmth until he looked over at his real father and felt hatred starting to seep in.

"Look, Leo. I'm the only one to do this. What if you or future you over there is seen? That is a lot of explaining since you are already there. Mom, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe need to stay here because they are this times Power of Three and will probably be needed. Pear and Uncle Cole need to stay here to organize the Underworld. I'm the only one who can do this."

While Chris was in the middle of his speech, Paradox shimmered in unnoticed, until she commented.

"Chris is right. He may not be the best one for the job, but he is the only one."

The girls started arguing with Pear, but she just shot them a look that made them close their mouths pretty quickly.

Everything was in place. The triquetra was drawn on the wall. Chris had a spell to return him to the current time when he was done. He also had a bag full of potions and a cure for darklighter poison – just in case. He was ready to go. Pear motioned for him to stand in front of the triquetra and say the spell.

"Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope

Within my mind

Send me back

To where I'll find

What I wish

In place and time."

The triquetra glowed and the portal opened. Chris gave everyone a thumbs up and walked through the portal. As soon as the portal closed, Pear, Cole and the sisters turned around to see the two Leos disappear. At the same time, Wyatt vanished from Piper's arms.

Pear looked around and said, "I was afraid of that."

A/N: Anyone wanna guessed what happened now? And once you find out what happened it won't make much sense, but I promise there is a reason for it being in my story. And in the next few chapters found out Cole's reaction to everything that's happening!


	10. Fixing A Mistake

Chapter 10 – Fixing a Mistake

Everyone looked at Pear expectantly. When she didn't say anything Piper began to freak out.

"Pear, what the hell happened to them?"

"Calm down Aunt Piper. Something went wrong. I don't know what it was, but trust me, I can fix it."

With that Pear shimmered out. Piper began to hyperventilate and her sisters crowded around her. Cole wasn't sure what was happening, so he decided to follow his daughter's trail.

Pear shimmered into the Underworld. She looked around trying to find Ekata the Seer. After walking around aimlessly for about 5 minutes, she stopped dead in her tracks, and an invisible figure bumped into her, confirming her suspicions.

"Cole, cut it out."

Cole became visible as he daughter turned around.

"Sorry, honey," he said sheepishly, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Pear gave her father a glare.

"Obviously I am alright. I want you to go back to the Manor and protect everyone there; there is no way they can get hurt in any way. In case you haven't noticed, we are fresh out of whitelighters to heal them."

Cole sighed. He knew she was right.

"Fine, but hurry."

Pear nodded and Cole shimmered out. Once her father was gone, Pear was, once again in search of a seer.

Seven dead demons and much torturing later, she found the right seer. The woman turned to Pear and smiled. Pear didn't smile back. Instead, she took an athame out of a sheath hidden on the inside of her ankle and put it to the seer's throat.

"Start talking."

Cole shimmered back into the Manor and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Hold on, everyone, one at a time."

Piper spoke first.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I really don't know," answered Cole. "It might have something to do with Chris going back in time."

"Well what did he do? How come both my sons and my ex-husband are gone? I want some answers and I want them now!"

Piper started getting dizzy again and needed to sit down. It was then that she realized that her once perfectly fitting maternity clothes were now humongous on her. She reached down to her stomach and realized that it was flat. This was just too much for her to take and she started crying. Instantly, her two sisters were right by her side. Cole and the twins felt left out. They weren't sure what to do. The twins didn't even know this version of the sisters and Cole had been gone for so long. The twins then looked at each other and, understanding each other perfectly, made their way to the book to do some research.

"Damn, where is Pear?" Cole muttered to himself.

"I'm right here." Pear said as she appeared in the attack. Piper was instantly up and in front of her niece.

"What happened?"

Pear sighed.

"I was afraid of this. Chris was supposed to go back in time to make sure Leo was killed in the war, not by the darklighter. Unfortunately, Chris couldn't stand to see his father die, so he saved him from both. Then, apparently, later on his life, Leo was killed by a darklighter looking to get rid of potential whitelighters."

"Can you fix this?" asked a still hysterical Piper.

"Yes, I can. But you guys need to do something for me."

"What?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"As soon as both Leos rematerialize, I need you to have them ready to heal Chris."

"Why?" Piper asked alarmed.

"Because I have to kill the darklighter and then injure Chris enough so that he can't save Leo. No matter what I tell Chris, he is too damn stubborn. This is going to be the only way to stop him." Pear added when she the disapproving looks she was seeing. Everyone slowly nodded their heads and began to prepare again.

As the triquetra turned into a portal, Pear checked her ankle for her athame, before jumping in.


	11. Saving the Future

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I will try to update much sooner from now on. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update.

Chapter 11 – Saving the Future

Pear landed on the ground hard. The one thing she hated about time travel was that you never knew what you were going to land on. A person could barely control the area they landed.

Pear quickly got up and brushed herself off. She started surveying her surroundings. That's when she noticed the weird looks she was receiving. She looked down at her clothes and realized why so many men were staring at her. She quickly cloaked herself to look like a nurse.

Pear took a closer look at her surroundings. It was the battlefield that Leo had worked on when he died. _Well, at least I landed in the right place._ She began looking around for Leo. Unfortunately, she did get very far because she ran into Chris.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at her.

"Saving your ass as well as your brother and your father. Do you have a problem with it?" Pear snapped back.

Chris glared at her.

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm going to stop that darklighter."

"Yeah, Chris, you will. You'll also save your father from his original cause of death, making him a target for another darklighter who will kill him and end not only his life, but yours and your brother's lives as well."

Chris looked at Pear outraged.

"I know what I'm doing, so don't bother. I will let him die the way he is supposed to."

With that, he orbed out.

"Chris! Chris, get your scrawny ass back here, now!" Pear screamed into the air, but it was no use, he was gone.

"Great, just great," Pear mumbled, "I knew I'd end up having to hurt him."

Pear sighed and made her way to the med tents set up. She had to keep a close eye on Leo. When she got there, she noticed Leo working on a patient, so she calmly stood there and watched. After a few minutes she saw what she was waiting for. A darklighter was hiding in one of the shadowed corners with a demon. She slowly made her way over to them, making sure that it wasn't overly obvious. Before the darklighter and demon knew what happened, she had stolen the darklighter's arrow and stabbed him with it then turned around and snapped the demon's neck. All eyes turned to her and she started swearing. She shimmered out the bodies and then waved her hands over the crowd, muttering the word, "forget." Everyone went back to their duties as though nothing had ever happened. Pear watched Leo work and noticed when Chris orbed outside of the door to the tent and walked in. Pear sighed and waited for him to make his way over to her.

"I thought I told you to leave, Pear."

Pear glared at Chris.

"Look, I'm staying until I make sure you don't jeopardize your future, which means making sure Leo is good and dead."

Chris winced at Pear's words.

"Fine, stay here for all I care. Just you watch, I'll show you how I won't screw this up. Now, all I have to do is find the demon and darklighter."

Pear gave a little laugh.

"Try the garbage. At least that's where I shimmered their corpses."

"What!" Chris yelled, "I told you I could take care of this."

Pear sighed.

"Look, Chris, I have no doubts concerning your skills, I do though have doubts concerning your ability to complete this task."

Chris was about to respond, when an explosion shook the ground. The pair watched as Leo raced out of the tent, into the battlefield.

"Well," said Chris, "let's follow him."

Pear knew that she should have just taken Chris and went back to the future, but she needed to make sure that Leo died the way he was supposed to.

The two chased after Leo and came to a quick halt when they saw the seen before them. There was blood and guts everywhere. Even Pear seemed a little queasy. That's when they realized what was coming next, the bomb that would kill Leo. Chris got a panicked look on his face and started racing towards Leo. Pear grabbed Chris's arm and then pulled out her knife. She looked Chris in the eye and plunged the blade into his stomach just as the bomb hit and the human Leo Wyatt ceased to exist.

Pear quickly chanted a spell and a portal opened. She grabbed Chris and jumped through it. They, thankfully, landed back in the attic. Quickly, the two Leos raced to Chris's side to heal him. A golden light glowed from their hands, but Chris wasn't healing. They both looked up with somber faces.

"He's dead."


	12. The Power of Three

Chapter 12 – The Power of Three

Everyone looked shocked at the revelation. Piper quickly broke down into tears, while Paige and Phoebe held her, their own tears sliding down their cheeks. Both Leos were also letting the tears fall. Pear stood rooted to the spot in shock. Guilt rolled over her in waves. She felt a pair of arms pulling her into a hug and she resisted until she realized it was her father. She knew she should keep her distant, but right now all she wanted was the comfort he used to provide her.

"This is not your fault," Cole whispered to his daughter, seemingly able to read her thoughts.

"I-I'm the one that killed him," Pear said, with a hiccup.

"It was an accident. You didn't mean for him to die," Cole said, soothingly.

"But he did. Now not only is he gone, but so is any chance of saving Wyatt and so is the Power of Three, I just-" Pear stopped suddenly and pulled away from her father.

"What is it?" Cole questioned.

"I know how to bring him back!" Pear shouted excitedly.

Everyone turned to the now excited girl.

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned.

"I know how to bring Chris back!"

"How?" asked a very hopeful Leo #2.

"Look around you. In this house we have two elders, to sets of the Power of Three, the Gemini Power and an ex-source. We have more power here than any other place and any other time ever had!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Paige said, raising her hand, "what is the Gemini Power?"

"Keegan and Fiona. They kind of make up their own Power of Three. They are as powerful as your Power of Three, though not quite as powerful as ours," Pear explained, "Wait, where are they?"

Everyone looked around. Pear couldn't remember seeing them when she had come back through the portal with Chris. Of course, she wasn't in any kind of state to really notice.

"Omigod, where did they go?" Paige asked, starting to panic. She had lost her own children!

"Keegan, Fiona, get your butts back here this second!" Pear screamed out. Immediately following, two sets of blue orbs appeared, depositing Keegan and Fiona.

"Where the hell were you two?" Pear interrogated them.

"Well, we figured we weren't doing much good here, so we went to the Underworld, to try and get a lead," Keegan answered, resisting the urge to cower from his cousin's fury.

"Don't do that again! I already have one dead cousin, I don't need two more!" Pear screamed at them, still very shook up from Leo's announcement.

"What do you mean one dead cousin?" Fiona asked. Before Pear had time to respond, Fiona and Keegan spotted the answer.

"NO!" Keegan screamed, while Fiona collapsed against him in tears.

"How-how did this happen?" Fiona asked in between sobs.

"That doesn't matter," Cole said, before Pear could start feeling guilty again.

"Right," Pear said, giving her father a small smile, "what matters is that we are gonna bring him back. Just do what I say, okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads and followed Pear's instructions. She had Piper, Phoebe and Paige form a triangle hand-in-hand. Keegan held one hand of Fiona's hands and put the other on Paige's hands, as Fiona did like wise. Pear put one of baby Wyatt's hands on Piper's stomach while his other was placed in Pear's hand. Pear placed her other hand on Piper's stomach. Cole placed one hand on top of Pear and Wyatt's joined hands on his other on top of the Leos's joined hands. The free hand of each Leo hovered overtop of Chris.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Leo asked Pear.

"Not 100, but we're arranged so that the most power can be outputted to you two."

Leo nodded in understanding.

"Okay," Pear said, "I want everyone to concentrate on their power. Feel it running through your veins. You might feel weird when Leo and Leo draw on your power, but don't let go, no matter what."

Everyone nodded and Pear signaled for them to begin. Nothing happened at first, and Pear started to worry. She was ready to give up, but all of a sudden everyone felt a mental tug and the Leos looked on in amazement as the knife wound healed and breath returned to Chris's body.

"Ugh," Chris groaned out as he slowly regained consciousness.

The group quickly broke up and everyone except Pear and Cole swarmed in to hug Chris. He slowly pushed them off and turned to look at Pear.

"You stabbed me," he stated calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Pear started, trying to show no emotions, but Chris held his hand up to stop her.

"Don't worry about it. You guys brought me back, that's all that matters."

"You're sure?" Pear asked, very confused.

"Yeah, I know how stubborn I can be sometimes," Chris said, before pulling Pear into a hug. She was startled to say the least.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," a menacing voice, think with sarcasm echoed throughout the attic. Chris and Pear pulled away to see Cole, Keegan, Fiona and Leo2 telekinetically pinned to wall, while demons held onto Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo. Standing right in the center, holding baby Wyatt, was a grown up version of Wyatt.

"Oh look, it's the asshole," Pear said with disdain. Wyatt just let out a little chuckle.

"I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I really have to return to the present. Just had to come to the past to pick up a few things," Wyatt mocked. Before Chris and Pear could reach him, a portal had opened up and swallowed Wyatt, the demons and their captives. Chris, Pear, Fiona, Keegan, Cole and Leo2 watched as everyone else disappeared.

"Shit!" Chris cried out and Pear couldn't help but agree with him.

A/N: I know it sucks. At this point I'm just trying to get it done.


End file.
